


is this more than you bargained for yet

by GreyishBlue



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Baseball, Getting Together, Kiss cam, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/pseuds/GreyishBlue
Summary: The team goes to catch a baseball game, things go well!Written for Winterhawk Bingo Square: Kiss Cam





	is this more than you bargained for yet

Bucky strongly suspects that the uptick in team outings is Steve’s way of getting him more comfortable with the general public. Sadly having a best friend that’s half excitable puppy and half tactical genius makes it really hard to prove those suspicions. Bucky doesn’t necessarily mind going out, the team is always good humored and alert enough that he doesn’t need to be constantly on guard. Between Clint’s near constant stream-of-thought babbling and Nat’s sharp eyes, it feels a little safer each time they’re at some other event Steve insists on.

Today it’s a baseball game, the S.F. Giants vs. the Yankees, most of the team settled together in a group of seats about halfway up the stands. Sam has been bickering off and on with Wanda since they arrived, both good naturedly giving each other shit about their relative team choices. Nat is sprawled comfortably in the highest of their seats munching a box of crackerjacks, always observant with her trademark smirk painted deep red. Bucky finds himself seated between Clint (for some reason wearing an Oakland A’s hat) and Steve (stubbornly refusing to wear any team insignia to not show favoritism).

The rest of the team had decided to skip this particular event, which Bucky had stubbornly tried to stare Steve down about. “So they’re mandatory except when they’re not, eh, jerk?” His attempt had only earned him a snort and an eyeroll, so Bucky had just given in. Again. He’d never really been able to deny Steve anything, what was one more really.

The day is warm, sun beating down gently interspersed with a cool breeze that carries the excited chatter and cheers of the fans with it. The game goes on, exciting mostly for the chance to participate, to yell silly things at the teams, to get pelted by unerringly accurate bits of popcorn Clint keeps tossing. Eventually Bucky just opens his mouth when Clint gets a glint in his eye, and they’re playing some game of catch between them that’s definitely annoying Sam. (Which makes Bucky get way more into it, smirking with each more elaborate toss.) Also, hey, free popcorn.

When Wanda leans forward to tap Bucky’s shoulder and points up at the main screen, Bucky freezes. There, in giant technicolor, is himself and Steve, with a little pink border that’s absolutely dripping hearts and kiss marks. “The Kiss Cam!” it proclaims down the side in glittery red letters. Bucky shakes his head, sees the blush running up his face giving him away on a giant fucking screen, and tries desperately to mime some kind of “This dude is like my brother” explanation. The camera stubbornly refuses to pan away, and the cheers of the crowd around them start ratcheting up to a level that is causing Bucky’s anxiety to wind tighter and tighter.

He hears a huff from his other side, and there’s a gentle calloused hand wrapped in his shirt. When Bucky whips his head around to Clint, it’s to see the goofy grin he’s been gently crushing on for the last few months. Then Clint is leaning in, a ghost of a kiss presses against his lips, and leaning back looking a little triumphant. The cheers rise to a deafening degree, but Bucky can’t quite hear them past the pounding of his heart. Before he can second guess himself, Bucky chases Clint’s mouth and kisses back, nips gently at Clint’s bottom lip. The kiss goes on for maybe a moment too long for something so public, and when they pull back from one another they’re both flushed red and grinning like loons. He realizes the cheers around him are the loudest, the team giggling, at least one bill passing between hands, and overall making as many approving sounds as they can manage. 

Bucky rolls his eyes heavily at Steve, huffs and settles himself closer to Clint to watch the rest of the game. Team outings might just be his favorite thing from now on.


End file.
